Conventional encapsulant materials, such as mold structures, for electronic components and in particular electronic chips have evolved to a level where the package no longer significantly impedes the performance of the components. Encapsulating electronic components during package manufacture may protect them against the environment. It is also common to use non-encapsulated packages or even naked dies for various electronic applications.
However, there is still potentially room to reduce manufacturing cost and simplify processing while improving the thermal performance. Also, a proper mechanical reliability is desired.